littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
Analogue Drums HOWTO
A few tricks on how to make analogue drums An analogue pulse kit It started with this post on the LSDj mailing list... On 10/8/05, herbert_weixelbaum wrote: > hi! > > i use a note around c6. for the pulse instrument i use envelope f1, > wave nr. 3 (from the left), sweep 64. all other parameters stay, as > they are. no table. experiment with the parameters (espacially note > and sweep). > > oh, and of course it has to be pulse channel one. otherwise the sweep > won't work. > > herbert > > p.s.: thanks to mr. schaua for mentioning sweep 64 (opposed to sweep > e5) – it really kicks more this way. I felt I wanted to share my way of doing a pulse bass drum. I dislike doing bassdrums with the sweep parameter, because it lacks snap for lower notes. And for higher notes it starts to “blip” instead of to “kick”. So my preferred way of doing analogue bassdrums with the pulse channels is using the P command. This way the drum always get punch without blipping.pos software Here's how to do it practically: Create a new pulse instrument. I use F1 for envelope (Loudest volume, fastest decay) but you could of course choose any envelope you want. As for the waveform I use 50/50, but again you could experiment with other WF's to get a dirtier sound. Create a new table for the instrument, and go to the rightmost effect column. Enter about PF0. Higher values will give a slower drum and lower vill give a faster one. One problem with this method is that the P command will wrap around when it reaches the lowest frequency. This produces (Sometimes desired :) ) glitches. You should start playing the BD at the C-5 note. If it wraps, place K00 command somewhere below the P command in the table. try to place it as low as youcan without hearing the glitch. tRasH cAn maN mentioned the possibility to use a P00 instead of K00 to stop the slide and give a longer note. Personally I don't like that method, since the pulse channels kinda lack bass and works better for short snappy BD's. Of course we all like different flavours, and experimenting will help you find yours! /nitro2k01 ---- The “Hardcore Kick” (as requested in the LSDJ mailing list): This is a screenshot of the instrument screen (hold select + right, right,) This is a screenshot of the table screen ( Hold select + right, right, right) Listen to a track made with this Kick, moved that to myspace: myspace.com/dogmatech dogmatech.info is gone. Noise drum rolls This is nice little effect that I use sometimes: For a noise instrument you can do a kind of drum roll with the R (Retrig) command. I especially like doing it this way: C-3 Ixx RF1 --- I-- --- --- I-- R11 --- I-- K06 You can place this sequence anywhere you like, although I like to place it last in the last of four phrases in a chain. It does a roll which decays in volume and goes backup again. xx is a noise instrument of you choice. For best experience, use one with medium volume, like A and a short decay, 1 or at most 2. The K (kill) command in the end is there to kill the sound at the next step after that row, so the roll wont continue forever. This isn't necessary if you know for sure there will be a note played right below the last step, or if you do want it continue (Try letting it continue and fade out smoothly with a RF1 command a few step later) I repeat: We all like different flavours, and experimenting will help you find yours! some snares First a simple noise snare. Try experimenting with octaves . a screenshot of the instruments screen Second: an attempt to emulate the famous Rob Hubbard c64 snare ;-) Try it with Higher octaves to make it more snappy. The deeper you go the lusher the sound. The instrument screen The table screen Please someone edit my bad english ;-P